


I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you 郎衣妾意

by SparkStarr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkStarr/pseuds/SparkStarr
Summary: “你身上有我的气味，”那家伙皱着眉头挤到他身前，斯泰尔斯踉踉跄跄地倒向那排大衣，后背紧贴墙壁。“你做了什么？”斯泰尔斯能感觉到他浑身的血液都在涌向脸颊，突如其来的压力几乎要让他哀叫起来。“——我不知道你在说什么。”他咆哮道，胡乱抓住离他最近那件大衣的毛领，挣扎着站稳脚跟。唔，斯泰尔斯去慈善商店偷了件阿尔法的上衣。不过他最后得到的东西可不止它一个。
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you 郎衣妾意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299730) by [LunaCanisLupus_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22). 



斯泰尔斯今早跌跌撞撞走进的那家咖啡馆大放特放《Thrift Shop》显然是出于某种邪恶的不知名原因，这是唯一能解释为什么这首歌现在在他脑海里挥之不去的合理答案。

如果那里的咖啡不是那么美味、柜台后面的咖啡师没那么和善，那他可能就不会原谅这件事了。所以说，这勉强算是一个他愿意忽略的小失误。

就因为不经意间听到的几个邪恶和弦与致命节奏，这一整天他都没法把麦克莫那首该死的歌从脑海里抹掉。

一首2012年的老歌没理由洗脑到这个程度。斯泰尔斯记得他通过五楼安检时一切都还正常，但不知怎么地，当他一坐在办公桌前就不由自主地哼起了这首歌。于是他起身钻进茶水间，边哼着歌边从红色饼干罐里拿出一把曲奇去搭配咖啡。巴拉兹总是不停地向罐子里填充饼干，因为他那对甜食的狂热喜好和与同事们分享零食的古怪癖好。

20分钟后，咖啡终于消耗光了，斯泰尔斯边在小便池前站定，边哼歌边释放自己的膀胱。这首歌就这样像从地狱里召唤出来的恶魔一样和他绑定了整整一天，他们之间好像产生了什么互相依存的奇异联系。

就连丹妮尔——一个在成为正式探员之前和他一起接受训练的女孩，现在坐在他旁边——在午饭时间也开始哼这首歌，不过她很快就意识到自己是让这首本就不受欢迎的说唱更不受欢迎的帮凶。她及时停止了哼唱，在椅子上转了一圈，边对斯泰尔斯怒目而视，边狠狠折断了手中的铅笔。她低下头回到工作中，塞进耳塞，试图把脑子里的节奏洗白。

斯泰尔斯认为他活该受她恐吓。

不过他还是希望这支铅笔的下场不是在隐喻自己的脖子。虽然生活已经如此悲惨，但他还是没法停止脑子里那要命的节奏。至少还有三个同事——还包括他的上司，已经告诉他闭嘴、别唱这首该死的歌了。他也确实想这么做，不过即使办公室里的所有人都在暗自制定谋杀计划，他也没法把大脑里那要命的节奏踢出去。

奇怪的一天。

从好的那方面来看，当斯泰尔斯走在回家路上时，他对一个慈善商店多看了两眼。突然，他意识到他还没有任何一件可以用来御寒的衣服，他微薄的工资除去房租、食物后已经所剩无几。

他哼着那首破歌，意识到自己的口袋里还剩20美元。这也许就注定着他今晚不会空手而归：一件外套，那刚好是他眼下急需的东西。天上的星星仿佛都为此刻连成了一线。斯泰尔斯绝对不会因为脑袋里有首烦人的歌就让自己变暖的机会从指间溜走。

他觉得自己很受鼓舞，于是勇敢的踏进大门，希望在后悔之前选到自己想要的东西。这里的衣服多种多样，几乎让他眼花缭乱。当他看到所有这些风格的衣服杂乱无章地混在一起后，连脑子那首把所有人都惹毛的歌都变得没那么讨厌了。

斯泰尔斯终于可以放下心来享受麦克莫在脑海里低沉地循环个没完的单调节奏。他侧身走到主柜台旁边的架子上，那儿有一抹不同寻常的色彩在他的视线里涟漪着。他在架子上来回翻找，直到手指停在一件安德玛衬衣上，他轻轻捻着那层透气布料。

它是紫色的，材质也与斯泰尔斯通常会在他的工作服里穿的那种不同。不过最近气温下降了，冬天来临的时候，他可能会需要这件衣服来保暖。他凑的更近了一点，衣服上带着一股阿尔法的味道，散发着安慰的气息。

斯泰尔斯几乎是立刻就放松了下来。他甚至没有意识到自己已经将那件衣服凑到了鼻尖，直到有一个女人站在他身边提醒他。

“这些还不卖。”

斯泰尔斯松开衣袖，震惊地往后一缩。他真的打算去嗅二手商店里的衣服吗？他眨了好几下眼睛，试图让自己的理智回笼。

“啊——对不起，什么？”

“它们还不卖，”女售货员解释道，小心地打量着他，似乎想弄明白他有多变态。他的制服误导性相当强。“它们才刚刚捐来，需要先去除气味。”

这就对了，这就是为什么这个挂满衣服的架子放在主柜台旁而不是地板上。他早就应该注意到这一点，不然他为什么会闻到阿尔法的气味呢？

“哦，”斯泰尔斯一边应付她一边从架子边走开，好像完全失去了兴趣。“好吧。”

这位女士显然小瞧了他，她走向柜台，那里有一位顾客正在等她结账。她一转身，斯泰尔斯就从衣架上扯下紫色上衣，迅速消失在一条过道里。

纯粹出于一时脑热。

斯泰尔斯甚至都没先检查有没有摄像头，也没注意是不是有人在一旁偷看。这次幸运之神似乎站在他这边，他没察觉到任何向他投来的视线，也没在商店里发现任何监控设备。斯泰尔斯简直不敢相信，他们是指望来这里购物的人自己监督自己吗？

他沿着这条过道躲进商店的最里面，尽可能地远离人群。他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，这不过是一块很薄的上衣，他可以在其他任何地方都能找到替代品。

它看起来既不稀有也不珍贵。

斯泰尔斯甚至不确定它是否合身。这是一件贴身衣物，这意味着它会紧紧贴在穿着者的身上，但在粗略的检视过后，斯泰尔斯认为他的肩膀和胳膊还不足以撑起它。

捐这件衣服的人要比斯泰尔斯强壮的多。

所以它甚至都不合身，他强烈反对自己是被阿尔法气味冲昏头脑的想法。这件衣服没什么特别的，但他就是——他就是想要这件衣服。

斯泰尔斯相当确定自己的想法。他又不是闻到了自己伴侣的味道，脚下地面摇动的触感完全是错觉。这绝对、不是欧米伽那回事。他只是碰巧喜欢这件衣服的款式和颜色。还有气味。

话说回来，斯泰尔斯几乎能猜出他穿上这件衣服的样子，那看起来还蛮不错，而且它在接下来的几个月里还很实用。这没什么好奇怪的，几乎是一点也不奇怪。斯泰尔斯只不过是想买下这件上衣，就这么回事。

况且这个牌子的紧身衣通常要40美元，买下它能减少一部分不必要的支出。

他走了一圈，找到了一个挂满男士上衣的区域。他在它们中间发现了一件灰色紧身衣，只不过这件是T恤，少了两条覆盖住胳膊的布料。斯泰尔斯顺手翻开它的价签：10美元，于是他把手伸进领子，把价签摘了下来。

斯泰尔斯知道价签交换的原理，虽然他从未这么做过。他设法把灰色上衣的价格贴在这件紫色上衣上，又随手抓起一件带有拉尔夫·劳伦商标的白衬衫，上面印着拉尔夫·威格姆在《辛普森一家》里打马球的图案。

它的价签上印着5美元，他觉得最好还是多拿一件掩饰一下，这样售货员才不会对这件紫色上衣起疑。此外，《辛普森一家》的衬衣的确也很棒。

只有当收银员试图嗅闻这件衣服时他才会被抓住，斯泰尔斯认为这完全是杞人忧天，他们完全没有必要这么小心。尽管他对此很有信心，但斯泰尔斯还是在店里逗留了5分钟，他漫不经心地扫视着一排排衣架，直到告诉他这件衬衫不卖的女售货员离开柜台，去应付冬季棉服区的一位顾客，另一个男售货员填补了她的位置。

她可能甚至都没有注意到他还对这件上衣恋恋不舍，但他不想冒任何风险。当斯泰尔斯到达柜台时，他紧张得几乎要窒息了，而这个贝塔收银员要么是粗心到觉察不到他的异常，要么就是一点都不感兴趣、懒得多说一句话。斯泰尔斯比较倾向于后者。

“15美元。”那人边说边把两件上衣叠起来装进一个袋子。

斯泰尔斯已经准备好了现金，他几乎是把它塞进了那人的手里。“非常感谢，”他笑着说，尽量不让自己向门口冲去。

这有点超脱现实，斯泰尔斯是个拥有持枪执照的FBI探员。买件衣服没道理让他这么紧张。

收银员瞥了他一眼，耸了耸肩。“不客气。”

他走路的步伐仍然有点快的不自然，但没引起任何人的注意。严格来说这不算偷窃，斯泰尔斯付了钱。但他仍然没法停止想象如果他被抓到后他父亲会是什么表情。

他紧紧抓住手提袋，第一百次检讨自己为什么要费这么大的劲搞这件衣服。

—

他并不打算清洗他的战利品。不过他把那件拉夫·劳伦和其他脏衣服一起扔进了洗衣机。

斯泰尔斯告诉自己，当他几乎是一离开洗衣房就穿上它时他只是在检查它是否合适。他的猜测基本无误，肩膀对他来说略显宽松，但这件它仍然能很好地包裹住他的身体，他沾沾自喜起来。

他甚至没有意识到自己已经把鼻子探到右肩上再次嗅闻衣服的气味，直到鼻尖触到了那层透气布料。斯泰尔斯迅速回过神来，他有点为自己感到尴尬，尽管他并没有做错什么——它闻起来真的很舒服。

斯泰尔斯拒绝内疚，这没什么丢人的。

他猜如果它和自己的气味结合在一起闻起来会更棒。

斯泰尔斯检查了一下他的日程表，他想推测一下自己的下次情热期限。但他从来都没推准过。通常他会在情热来临的时候做很多奇怪又无法解释的事情。有一次，他在床上给自己建了个窝，主要由毯子和奇多构成，而这只是因为公寓楼里搬来了新人，奇怪的新气味激发了他对安全和隐私的需求。

但很明显这不是情热的先兆，斯泰尔斯只是毫无理由的爱上了这件衣服。

（当然是有理由的。）

他脱下上衣去做晚餐，他不想要它沾上任何污渍，也不打算给自己制造任何清洗它的理由。

等到斯泰尔斯洗完澡准备上床时，公寓里的温度已经下降到难以忍受的程度了。他瞄了一眼那个聊胜于无的加热器，决定把椅子上的卫衣和运动裤套在身上。

他躺在床上后才发现他没把那件紫色上衣拿到床上，斯泰尔斯盯着它看了足足有二十分钟才创造出足够的勇气起身，离开那温暖诱人的床实在太艰难了。

他快步跑到椅子旁，一把把它从上面拽下来，重新爬回被窝里。他知道把紧身衣抱在胸前睡觉可能有点奇怪，所以他跟自己做了个交易，在睡觉之前只嗅闻一小下。毕竟他还不想让这味道散去的太快。

斯泰尔斯一把上衣从鼻尖扯开就把它丢去了床边，毕竟他还没那么可悲——吧？仅仅因为他已经好几个月没有约会(如果他完全坦诚的话，那可比几个月要多得多)，并不意味着他就要开始做一个靠陌生阿尔法气味哄自己入眠的可悲欧米伽。如果这事传出去斯泰尔斯就再也活不下去了，他更不敢想象那些吹毛求疵的贝肯山小伙伴会怎么嘲笑他。

他被这种可能性吓的够呛，不得不强迫自己停止思考，开始睡觉。

但第二天早上醒来时，他发现自己的脸正贴在那件上衣上，左手紧紧地攥着它，他懒得告诉自己这只是偶然事件。他甚至不觉得尴尬，只是起身把紧身衣塞进最下面的抽屉里，试图把它置之脑后。

最后他还是把它穿上了。

天啊，他真的很需要来一炮。

——

斯泰尔斯艰难地在午餐高峰期找到了一张空位，斯科特几乎是刚坐在他对面就皱起了鼻子。

“这是谁啊？”斯科特闻着这奇怪的阿尔法气味，疑惑的问道。斯泰尔斯今早把那件上衣穿在了里面。“你有约会对象了吗？我现在闻到的是谁的味道？”

他们见面的地点距离总部只有一个街区所以斯泰尔斯可以充分利用他这一小时午休时间。

特别是斯科特今天还特意抽时间和他会面。但他的问题太直接了，他趴在桌子上，把斯泰尔斯系紧的衬衫衣领拉开，好奇的看着下面的紫色打底。斯泰尔斯决定先不对他说实话。

“我去了趟慈善商店，”他把身子向后一靠，脱离斯科特的魔爪。“这是的其中一件。”

斯科特的表情显示出了他的困惑，他明显需要进一步的解释。而斯泰尔斯现在宁愿吃饭也不愿讨论他身上的奇怪阿尔法气味。毕竟今天很忙，他饿坏了。

“你是喜欢它的味道吗？”斯科特问，他对斯泰尔斯的迷惑行为感到不解。“我以为他们在出售旧衣服之前会去除气味。”

他耸耸肩，试图装出无所谓的样子。他又不是没偷过东西，斯科特甚至还抓过他现形。斯泰尔斯相当擅长这个，他甚至会用铁丝开门锁。

有备无患。

“可能是忘了吧。没关系，我不介意。它闻起来还不错。管他呢，反正它很快就会散去的。”

当服务员过来给他们送午餐时，斯科特停止了追问，斯泰尔斯快速填满嘴巴防止他说出什么让自己后悔的话。他尽量掩饰气味散去这个想法会对他造成多大的打击。不难看出，在如此短的时间内，他对这种气味的依恋程度已经高到一个让他难以置信的程度。

但现在也没有必要再纠结这件事了。

斯泰尔斯甚至没有意识到他已经把头探到了肩膀上，再次嗅闻着那个阿尔法和自己的混合气息，直到他意识到斯科特正表情扭曲地盯着他。

“伙计，你真的是在嗅闻某个陌生阿尔法的内衣吗？”他问道，听起来饱含批判意味。

也许这真的有点可悲，好吧，其实他早就知道了。

“才不是，”他哼了一声，隔壁桌的阿尔法在偷听到他们的谈话后好奇地从座位上转过身来。他把脸蹭到覆盖他肩膀的肩章上，举起胳膊让它靠得更近。“只是我的鼻子有点痒。”

这显然假到不能再假，但，谢天谢地，斯科特决定不再折磨他。他可能是在计划着在一个更加私密的角落把斯泰尔斯整个嚼碎了以便于仔细分析他的大脑构成。

他是个好朋友。斯泰尔斯想着，但他已经准备好了逃避下次会面的借口。

—

已经三天了，斯泰尔斯还是没把它脱下来。

他睡觉时把它抱在胸口，他上班时把它穿在里面，他去哪都带着它。昨晚他差点穿着它进了浴室。幸运的是，他在打开龙头之前意识到了这一点。

他一直在竭尽全力保护衣服上的味道，相当妥善的穿着这件紧身衣，斯泰尔斯估计下水20次左右香味就会完全消失。这还是他在不使用任何洗衣粉和柔顺剂的情况下。

斯泰尔斯相当擅长做计划。要非问他对眼下的情况有什么见解……嗯，虽然不多，但他还是发现自己最近的空闲时间都用来纠结这件上衣的香味到底什么时候会散去。他的大脑经常会对某件特定的事物非常上心：比如一件慈善商店的阿尔法上衣，它闻起来很舒服，而且只要把它穿在身上斯泰尔斯就会感到莫名的安心。

他知道自己可能有点陷得太深了，但这也许只是思维发散的后遗症。他有很多不同寻常的爱好，单身的时长也远远超过平均值。他甚至可能愿意承认这种痴迷已经超过‘奇怪’的范围里，不过这并不意味着他就可以及时止损。

他每晚都把它抱在怀里入眠，斯泰尔斯知道，他穿着的时间越长，上面的阿尔法荷尔蒙就会越快被他自己的气味完全取代。

第四天，他的失望值达到了最顶峰。它的气味开始变得更像斯泰尔斯而不是那个陌生的阿尔法，他带着微弱的希望回到了那家旧货店。好心人不会只捐赠一次衣服的，对吗？也许他又来过一次。虽然这听起来不太可能，但斯泰尔斯太绝望了，他不可能不去抓住这个机会。

这显然不太对劲，但斯泰尔斯仍然坚信这不会导致任何危险事件发生，它更像是一种他无法摆脱的奇怪冲动。他默默猜测这气味大概属于某个老气横秋的阿尔法，他只是碰巧让斯泰尔斯找到了一种让他感到安全、抚慰和怀旧的感觉。

这一点也不诡异。斯泰尔斯完全不担心。

但有时他也会有点担心，不过不是这方面的事。他关心的是这件要命的上衣有没有被弄湿，这才是他真正在乎的事。他才不会因为一件衣服上阿尔法的气味就变得忧心忡忡。

斯泰尔斯从来都没那么循规蹈矩。他也解释不了原因。

他就是——喜欢这样，就像他喜欢在寒冷的日子里喝热饮，同时打开两本书阅读，随身携带至少三支笔和两支荧光笔。这只是他最新的奇怪癖好。你没法用科学来解释这一切，就这么回事。

但当他走进商店，发现上次看到的衣架空空如也后，他就知道这次肯定要败兴而归了。即使有他在制服里穿的紫色上衣做幸运符，斯泰尔斯也没指望这件事会这么容易解决。不过话说回来，他要是不试一次，这件事肯定会困扰自己很长一段时间。

得到这件上衣只是他漫漫人生路中一个奇特的小惊喜。他无法解释也不需要解释因为这里根本就没什么好解释的。他朝收银员点了点头——虽然和他素未谋面，然后转身在过道里漫无目的地闲逛。

他还需要更多的御寒服装，这儿保证他会以能负担得起的价格买到它们。他边走边用手指在衣服上划来划去，呼吸着衣服上除味产品的温凉气息。

荷尔蒙不可能在复杂的清洁过程中留存下来。斯泰尔斯确实走运了一次，但也就到此为止了。他走到大衣区，忍不住对着一件造型奇特的大衣发笑，它让他想起了库埃拉在追捕斑点狗时身上穿的那件东西。

斯泰尔斯在意识到自己在做什么之前，就已经把他的邮差包放在地上，从架子上拿下那件蓬松的可笑的外套了。他把胳膊伸进袖子里，推测这大概是人造毛皮，不过重的出奇，花样可能是在冒充熊毛或狼毛。但这并不意味着它就不那么可笑了。

斯泰尔斯对自己的眼光表示了质疑，当他刚刚才发觉这是一件女士外衣时，一个男人突然出现在他身边，他直接冲到斯泰尔斯面前。斯泰尔斯惊讶地叫了一声，震惊地退到衣架上挂的那堆大衣里，几乎泯然在人造毛皮和花哨毛领中。

男人伸手抓住斯泰尔斯那件库埃拉大衣的前襟，好像是在防止他变成这可怕毛皮的主人，然后继续缩短他们身体间的距离。

斯泰尔斯还没来得及看清他的长相就已经惊讶的挪不动步了，他闻到了从那件安德玛紧身衣上渐渐褪去的气味。

哇哦。

“你闻起来和我很像，”那家伙皱着眉头紧紧贴到他跟前，斯泰尔斯踉跄着倒向那排大衣，最后撞到了墙上。“为什么你的身上会有我的味道？”

斯泰尔斯能感到他全身上下的血液都在向他的脸颊涌来。“我不知道你在——”他哀叫着、挣扎着站稳脚跟，随手抓住一把毛领支撑身体。

这个阿尔法似乎不知道什么叫做界限，他直接把斯泰尔斯的制服扣子敞开，露出里面的衬衫。

“——什么？”斯泰尔斯试着发问，当阿尔法抓住他那件清脆的白色商务衬衫、双手扯住他的衣领时，他有点被他的动作搞迷糊了，或许还有点不知所措。

突然，斯泰尔斯明白了，这个阿尔法想要撕开他的衣服。

他怎么敢？斯泰尔斯还没想清楚他应该怎么制止他。衬衫最上面的纽扣就从缝线上脱落了，他的衬衫大敞四开，露出了下面的紫色紧身衣。

阿尔法的眉毛皱了起来，但他仍然没有松开双手。“你穿着我的上衣。”

斯泰尔斯终于恢复了理智，他成功地把阿尔法推到了一边，踉踉跄跄的起身。“是的，我买了它。”

阿尔法回头瞥了一眼柜台，但这条过道实在太过偏远，工作人员甚至还没注意到他们的骚动。“它们应该要先清洁，你闻起来像——”

“这并不是说你就可以把我推到堆满皮草的货架上，混蛋！”斯泰尔斯生气地说，他有相当充足的理由来生气，这个阿尔法怎么敢认为他可以这么对待斯泰尔斯。“天哪，你是有什么毛病吗？”

不幸的是，即使是他皱着眉头的样子也很有魅力。他脸上的胡茬简直是对他那如同古典雕塑般脸颊的点睛之笔。斯泰尔斯从没想过他会在现实生活中见到这么好看的人，他愤愤不平地想着。

他的眼睛到底是什么颜色的？斯泰尔斯没想到会有人的眼睛同时拥有这么多的光斑。这只阿尔法就是为了违抗自然法则而出现的吗？

“你闻起来跟我一模一样，”阿尔法一边说，一边在过道允许的范围内尽量往后退，直到撞上另一侧的衣架。“我一时昏了头。”

斯泰尔斯从他的临时藏身处退了出来，扭动着脱下了库埃拉大衣，把它搭回衣架上。阿尔法还在那站着，尽管斯泰尔斯已经转过身去给了他一个绝佳的逃跑机会。

他目不转睛地盯着斯泰尔斯——当斯泰尔斯终于回过头来的时候才意识到这一点。阿尔法的鼻翼舒张着，斯泰尔斯试图调整自己的衣服以达到得体的最低标准。但这个阿尔法扯掉了他衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，他就像浪漫小说封面一样，穿着飘逸的衬衫，好在胸肌还没暴露在空气中。

这件紫色上衣还是有点用的。

斯泰尔斯终于挺直了身子，他怒视着这个阿尔法，“你要知道，正常人通常会在攻击别人之后对他们道歉。”

“对不起，”阿尔法说，他好像在惊讶于自己居然没有先想到这一点。“我没想到会遇到一个沾满我气味的未结合欧米伽。这——我有点冲动。”

这听起来像他很不屑于承认这件事，阿尔法在对自己的下意识举动感到不满吗？斯泰尔斯气急败坏的说：“嘿，我可不是主动滚进衣架的。”

他扬起了眉毛。“你说得对，就像你没先偷我的上衣一样。”

哦，好吧。斯泰尔斯应该预料到这一点的。

“我付过钱了，”他抗议道，有点心虚。“这就是我的。”

“我敢打赌，你未经允许就把它拿走了。”阿尔法指出，他显然要比斯泰尔斯善于观察。“除非捐赠的衣服被彻底清洁过，不然慈善商店不会出售它们。这条规则就是为了避免现在的情况。”

嗯，现在这条规则听起来确实有了合理之处。

“好吧，好吧，”斯泰尔斯示弱了，这也不全是阿尔法的错。“那我申请的限制令上要写谁的名字呢？”

“德里克·黑尔。”阿尔法在意识到斯泰尔斯说了什么之前脱口而出，然后整张脸都皱了起来。

在他还来得及做出其他反应之前，斯泰尔斯就做出了一个相当成熟的回应，他伸出双手，抓住德里克·黑尔衬衫的领口。他衬衫的走线显然要整齐的多，斯泰尔斯不得不用一只手扳住他的肩膀，另一只手在阿尔法的喉结正下方大力撕扯。有那么一秒钟，斯泰尔斯发誓他的眼睛闪烁起了不同的颜色，这使得他终于得以扯开布料，把德里克的衬衫撕出一个大口子。

现在他们的仪态看起来完全一致了。唯一的区别就是德里克·黑尔里面没穿内衣。斯泰尔斯尽量不被这事分心，唔，不过他那轮廓明显、肌肉发达的胸部确实很养眼。

这个傻瓜阿尔法绝对比斯泰尔斯更像爱情小说里那个飘逸的封面男。操。

斯泰尔斯认定他们现在已经打平了，他干脆的转身离去，无视德里克·黑尔的震惊表情，拎起他的邮差包径直朝出口走去，一句话也没说。

他在出去的时候瞟了主柜台，一只装满衣服的帆布包被丢在柜台边，闻起来相当熟悉。那个阿尔法——德里克·黑尔，一定是来这里捐赠它们的，直到他发现了斯泰尔斯的所作所为，他的满腔热血被这个奇怪欧米伽嗅着他气味意淫的可能性浇了个透心凉。

这没什么大不了的。斯泰尔斯不明白他在那争辩个什么劲。

他快步走出大门，尽量不让自己看起来像是在逃离犯罪现场。说句公道话，他所犯的那无论什么罪行都已经是一周前的事了。非要较真的话，他才是那个在慈善商店被陌生阿尔法骚扰的人。

艰难的一天。

“你为什么要这样做？”一个声音从后面传来，斯泰尔斯迅速转过身，那只阿尔法狼正大步朝他走来，手里提着装满衣服的帆布包。

看来意外发现斯泰尔斯的小插曲让他停止捐赠了。哦，这些好心人。德里克·黑尔显然要把他的捐赠带到别处去了。斯泰尔斯应该为此感到难过吗？

“这么没什么好奇怪的，”他坚称，这已经不是他第一次这么说了，不管是对自己还是对别人。他说这话的次数已经破了记录，斯泰尔斯现在正式公布。“我只是——喜欢你的味道。我——这一点也不奇怪。”

阿尔法盯着他看了一会儿，什么也没说。斯泰尔斯想知道他是不是在认真考虑关于限制令的问题。他应该否认所有的一切，把这事当作一场奇怪的意外、要不就是巧合什么的。不过他几乎已经认罪了。

“当然不奇怪。”阿尔法点点头，但他的表情却在传达着完全相反的意思。斯泰尔斯从来没有觉得自己有多么特立独行，即使当他不小心把办公室微波炉点着的时候也没有。

而这事的确让他有点动摇了。

“给，”他说着，猛地把装满衣服的袋子塞到斯泰尔斯怀里。“拿着吧。”

现在斯泰尔斯真的尴尬了起来，“我可以付——”

“就当这是捐赠吧。”他简短地说，然后这个慷慨又奇怪的阿尔法就冲到商店后面的停车场去了，斯泰尔斯还没来得及再和他说一句话。

他记得那儿只停了一辆时髦的轿车，斯泰尔斯确信那就是德里克的车。

他想追上阿尔法，把装满衣服的大包当着他的面丢到人行道上，然后转身逃进夜色中。从此不对任何人提起这件事，包括斯科特。或者拎着它回到旧货店，把德里克·黑尔的衣服交给那群没什么实际作用的员工。

但之后他们就会对衣服进行完全清洁，那太可惜了。

斯泰尔斯有点好奇，还有点不愿意承认的生气。这个阿尔法没对他表示出任何兴趣，除了在闻到他身上信息素时的第一反应。他甚至都没有问过斯泰尔斯的名字，所以很难认为他有让斯泰尔斯陷入麻烦的打算，他觉得这个阿尔法甚至不想再次见到他。

他绝对不是在勾搭他。

斯泰尔斯肯定不是那种会让他神魂颠倒的人，反正看起来他也没这个意思。

这只是一件让彼此都很尴尬的小概率事件，他不认为这是什么意外收获。只有他领口大开的衬衫在无声的表示对刚才那个暴力狂的谴责。

但他手里攥着的那袋满是德里克·黑尔气味的衣服却在讲述一个完全不同的故事。如果德里克撕掉了他衬衫的两个纽扣、打算用这一大袋衣服作为补偿……嗯，好吧。

这算不上什么亏本买卖——吧？

所以斯泰尔斯决定把这事置之脑后，开心的带着装满陌生阿尔法衣服的帆布袋，沿着街道朝家走去。

凡事都有第一次。

—

斯泰尔斯理智的那部分认为，他真的不该把这堆带着陌生阿尔法气息的衣服带回家。这人不仅把他推进大衣货架里、还毁了那件他最喜欢的通勤衬衫。

不过对于已经把整张脸都埋进去的斯泰尔斯来说，他唯一能意识到的只有这堆衣服的主人并不是什么勾起他回忆的老派阿尔法——鉴于他已经亲眼见过德里克·黑尔的样子了。

斯泰尔斯不敢相信他一直在穿着这个家伙的衣服入睡。他看起来可以轻而易举地把斯泰尔斯抱起来，甚至可以把他顶在墙上搞的他意乱情迷，但这显然与眼前的问题无关。

他现在在考虑些别的事，他已经知道了这个一直给他提供气味慰藉的阿尔法是一个真实存在的人，而且是看起来每天晚上都会有人排着队和他上床的那种人。德里克·黑尔会不会认为斯泰尔斯穿着他的衣服是因为他在假装德里克是自己的伴侣？

斯泰尔斯应该直接把袋子丢进垃圾桶。

但话说回来，既然他已经把这包衣服一路拎回了他的公寓，为什么现在要多此一举呢？他再也不会遇到德里克了，而且包裹里的衣服的确是他此刻迫切需要的东西。这难道不是慈善事业的初衷吗？

斯泰尔斯不想抹黑慈善事业，他没那么无耻。他只是得到了一袋免费的衣服，这事时有发生，对吗？（才怪。）他还是不敢相信阿尔法在大庭广众之下撕开了他的衬衫。这简直是性骚扰，德里克的粗暴动作有点让他不适，但主要还是尴尬。

阿尔法真该好好反省一下自己，至少要从这次的失败互动里获得一点经验教训。斯泰尔斯不知道该不该检举他。失控的阿尔法绝对是个不稳定因素，尤其是对欧米伽来说。但德里克当场就道歉了，而且从那以后他也没再碰过斯泰尔斯。

他看起来不像是失控，只是——不知所措，可能跟斯泰尔斯一样不知所措。他并没有任凭自己标记斯泰尔斯。唔，斯泰尔斯完全确定，如果他闻到过阿尔法动情的气味他会知道的。

斯泰尔斯快步走进他公寓所在的大楼，走楼梯爬到第四层。他应该先在收发室检查一下信件，但他今天不想被任何事扰乱心绪，他与德里克•黑尔的会面已经分散他很多注意力了，这次对峙仍然在他的脑海里回放个不停。他漫不经心地把钥匙扔在桌子上，即使今天发生的事情是件十分良好的谈资，但他已经暗自决定不会向任何人提起这件事。

或者想想看（又一次）。嘿，他的确得到了相当不错的补偿，所以赢家还是斯泰尔斯。要是他能忘记衣服是谁送的，至少几个月内他都会过得很舒服。直到它们的气味消失不见。

他走进自己的卧室，把装衣服的袋子和他的邮差包放在墙边，在房间里踱来踱去，重整自己的思绪。斯泰尔斯还是觉得有点不真实，他完全不知道自己该怎么办。直到他回忆起阿尔法的全名以及互联网的存在。

斯泰尔斯在羽绒被下面发现了他的笔记本电脑。他扑通一声倒到床上，翻开电脑点开了谷歌。他轻敲键盘，将阿尔法的名字输入谷歌。

结果并不尽如人意。

搜索德里克·黑尔的名字并没有得到太多信息。不过就像斯泰尔斯是联邦探员所以不会出现在这种搜查中一样，这不很奇怪。不过这莫名给了那个阿尔法一种神秘感。他可能是任何人，他也许是个秘密间谍，大概靠黑市上的悬赏为生。

很明显，因为某种原因，他必须保护好自己的身份——他的脸书被设置为隐私。或者他只是完全不擅长社交，喜欢远离一切。但这并不能完全解释为什么有关他的信息如此匮乏。

斯泰尔斯放弃了，他失望地合上电脑，瞥了一眼躺在卧室角落里的装满德里克·黑尔衣服的包。他回家后看都没来得及看一眼。他站起来，拿起袋子，检查他的战利品。这简直是斯泰尔斯的嗅觉天堂。他把它们倒在床上，开始验货。

里面有一条牛仔裤，三件长袖衬衫，五件t恤和两件卫衣，这太不可思议了。连那条牛仔裤看起来都很合适。他把衣服放在床上，走进厨房，用冰箱里的剩菜给自己拼了一顿饭。在心里列了一张下次领到工资后要去实现的购物清单，他真该做个收支表了。

他在上床之前把德里克·黑尔的衣服装回袋子里，以防它们太早被自己的味道覆盖。

但当斯泰尔斯闭着眼睛躺在床上时，阿尔法的气味仍然在他鼻尖盘旋不去。

—

“上层为我们雇了一个阿尔法顾问，听说他是全国最厉害的追踪者。”

斯泰尔斯翻了个白眼。

他们要找的嫌疑犯是正试图逃离美国的杰拉德·罗克斯。他是一个重军火商，在20个不同的州内犯下过刑事案件，至少14个州的凶杀案被证明与他有直接关系。他们在墨西哥边境附近抓到一个他的手下，他在被带到审讯室后变得非常健谈。

幸运的是，他透露了关于罗克斯计划前往也门的蛛丝马迹——那儿与美国没有任何引渡法律——这进一步证实了斯泰尔斯从其他线人那里得到的消息。所以有很大可能性罗克斯真的是这么计划的。

他们已经向各大机场发出警告，并向国际刑警组织发出请求，将他的排名在头号通缉犯名单调高，以增加捕获他的可能性。但很明显，斯泰尔斯的上司认为FBI在不靠外力帮助的情况下无法成功追踪到他。丹妮尔似乎也有点愤愤不平。

通常情况下，联邦调查局请来帮忙处理案件的顾问都是些自以为是的混蛋，而且最后还会把他们的功劳占为己有。这太让人气馁了，斯泰尔斯在与其他执法部门的合作里就从来没有出现过这种问题。他与很多国际刑警交上了朋友，甚至在国际麻醉学协会里也有些熟人。

几乎所有来协助案件的顾问都没给他们带来过实际性的进展，他不认为这个阿尔法会是什么例外。斯泰尔斯暗骂了一句，又检查了一遍手头所有的证据，希望他能在这个顾问到来之前找到罗克斯的下落。

不过留给他的时间不多了。

—

他们在一个大会议室里等着那个该死的阿尔法大驾光临。斯泰尔斯把文件统统倒在桌上，最后一次做出让阿尔法不必出现的努力。

他俯在桌子上，扫描着眼前的拼贴文件，他有时会需要用一个不同的视角来看待案件。他正聚精会神的看着材料，只听门被从外面打开了，斯泰尔斯连头也没抬，暗自以为是什么来检查他和丹妮尔进展的主管。

“我需要杰拉德·罗克斯的所有档案。”

一个熟悉的声音响起，斯泰尔斯猛地抬起头来，转身看向他。

是那个阿尔法，斯泰尔斯满身荷尔蒙的主人——德里克·黑尔。是那个在一周前把斯泰尔斯塞进大衣架里，然后又把满满一袋自己的衣服塞到他手里来表示歉意的人。斯泰尔斯忽然意识到他正穿着德里克的一件连帽衫，他几乎是在阿尔法的气味中游泳。

德里克·黑尔的鼻翼翕动了一下，和斯泰尔斯四目相对。

斯泰尔斯的嘴唇微微张开，他心不在焉咀嚼着的连帽衫线从嘴里滑了出来。操。这种情况下还能奢求他保留多少理智？

德里克·黑尔大步向前，斯泰尔斯跌跌撞撞地后退，在大脑里计划着撤退路线，但长桌边缘先一步挡住了他。这个阿尔法还没学会尊重私人空间吗？斯泰尔斯咽了口唾沫，试图忽略德里克的目光，他的眼睛落在他——斯泰尔斯的帽衫上，然后又回到他的脸上。

“你叫什么名字？”阿尔法问道，连寒暄都省略了。

站在证物板旁的丹妮尔对房间里突然出现的紧张感饶有兴趣地扬了扬眉毛。

斯泰尔斯从未被一个阿尔法这般直接地注视过。天啊，德里克·黑尔本人闻起来这么好吗？斯泰尔斯还以为他已经习惯这个味道了。但现在他却在尽量屏住呼吸，再多吸一口他的荷尔蒙，斯泰尔斯确定他就会飞扑进德里克的怀抱，把鼻尖蹭在他的脖颈上猛嗅。

如果斯泰尔斯还想保住他的工作，这就应该是他必须避免的情形了。联邦调查局没有让特工们在工作场所互相性骚扰的习惯。他应该逃跑吗？看起来这是眼下最恰当的回应。虽然可能不很敬业，也不很成熟。

“斯泰尔斯，我是斯泰尔斯。”

等等，怎么回事，他为什么要回应呢？他应该守口如瓶，想出一个合理推诿德里克指控他的好推辞。虽然德里克·黑尔无论如何都会得到他的名字，不过到那时，斯泰尔斯兴许就已经设计好逃跑计划了。

“你们认识？”丹妮尔惊讶地问道。“等一下，”她嗅了嗅德里克的气味，“你们是伴侣吗？”

他今天真不该穿德里克·黑尔的连帽衫。

斯泰尔斯惊恐的反驳：“什么——不！”

丹妮尔完全没把这个回答当真，因为她给了斯泰尔斯一个无动于衷的眼神：“那你为什么会穿他的衣服？”

阿尔法紧皱着眉头，毫无疑问，他走进总部时可没有预见到会出现这种情况。斯泰尔斯注意到他很紧张。德里克瞥了斯泰尔斯一眼，炙热的目光在他苍白的脖颈上流连着，但什么也没说。不知何故，沉默应对不仅没安抚下丹妮尔，还增强了斯泰尔斯的罪恶感。

天哪，斯泰尔斯根本不知道他想说什么，他该说什么。这到底该怎么解释？

德里克后退几步，朝丹妮尔走去。从斯泰尔斯的角度来看，他的肩膀显得异常紧绷。他礼貌地向她伸出手。“德里克•黑尔，”他说。“我是这个案子的顾问。”

这就是为什么他没出现在谷歌搜索中。斯泰尔斯忽然意识到他并没有声明他来自哪个部门，他们甚至都不知道他是不是正经探员。这看起来有点可疑，但他的脖子上挂着一张通行证，上面显示他是联邦调查局的顾问。

他肯定是什么特勤局的杀手。而斯泰尔斯每晚都穿着这家伙的衣服睡觉。天哪。

“探员丹妮尔·莫斯，”丹妮尔一边说，一边默默地瞥了斯泰尔斯一眼。“这是探员斯蒂林斯基。”

世界上有那么多可以追捕行踪不定罪犯的阿尔法，来的非得是德里克·黑尔吗？斯泰尔斯不知道是该尴尬、生气还是立即陷入昏迷，他急需一件突发事件带自己逃离这间会议室。而每个选择看起来都很合适。

但斯泰尔斯不知道他是应该先把自己代入这些情绪还是直接躺在地上人事不知。他们应该假装不认识对方吗？如果德里克·黑尔就坐在他的咫尺之遥、身上散发着那诱人的荷尔蒙气味，斯泰尔斯还怎么可能集中精力对付罗克斯？

“你是哪个组织的？”斯泰尔斯率先发问，他想知道为什么德里克不自称是一名探员，关于他身份的其他细节也只字不提。

德里克瞥了他一眼，歪歪嘴。“这超出了你的权限。”

斯泰尔斯笑了笑，然后才意识到德里克是认真的。“你他妈的是在跟我开玩笑吗？如果你不能证明自己的身份，那我们怎么才能信任你呢？”

德里克皱了皱眉，低头将那个写着“顾问”的身份牌冲他们扬了扬。就好像这样的身份证明对他们来说就足够了似的。斯泰尔斯在高中时就做过假身份证，这根本就没什么技术含量。

丹妮尔交叉起双臂，她站在斯泰尔斯这边。她对德里克·黑尔的装模做样相当不满意。“你至少应该展示一点你的资本，证明你的能力。”她指出这一点。

“建议你去找沃什，”德里克回答道，他已经在检查证据板了。“但你只是在浪费时间。”

斯泰尔斯可不想打扰他们的主管艾德琳娜·沃什，除非他们真的遇到了紧急情况。丹妮尔的表情证明她也在想着同样的事。德里克确实进入了大楼，还顺利通过了安全检查。如果他不是他所说的那个人，进入这个会议室并不是件容易的事。

至少得付出相当多的努力才能做到这么完善。罗克斯也没那么出名，至少和他们名单上的其他人相比。没有哪个头脑正常的人会为了罗克斯潜入联邦调查局，斯泰尔斯打算赌一把。丹妮尔似乎也得出了差不多的结论，因为她退缩了。

“从昨天开始的罗克斯时间线有没有？”德里克直截了当地切入正题。

斯泰尔斯终于把持住了自己，他把头埋回自己的工作，让丹妮尔指给他看。

也就是在这一刻，他注意到了一张卡里姆·格雷森和罗克斯在一间高级餐厅用餐的照片。两个月前，格雷森暴露了他们的货运渠道。他抽条了一部分货物自留，甚至还想把那些货卖给一个卧底特工。就是这个低级失误导致他们将罗克斯和所有的案件都联系了起来。

斯泰尔斯还记得罗克斯的心理侧写。他非常会给自己施加压力，还有着格陵兰岛那么大的警惕性。当然，他还聪明得要命，但他绝不是那种会让手下的人毁掉自己的商业帝国后还毫发无伤的人。

罗克斯一定会优先考虑复仇而不是逃跑。如果不确保自己威慑力尚存，他绝不会离开美国。格雷森狠狠打了他的脸，这条线索绝对有追查的意义。斯泰尔斯从一堆文件下面抽出照片，聚精会神的盯着它出神。他思维发散的太厉害，所以当他意识到德里克正坐在对面的椅子上紧盯着他时吓了一跳。

“你有什么发现吗，斯泰尔斯？”丹妮尔问道。

“格雷森，”斯泰尔斯说到，“他破坏了罗克斯的整个行动，让他12年的心血付之一炬。罗克斯不可能让他活着离开美国。”

他把照片扔向德里克，尽力不和他发生肢体接触。斯泰尔斯知道他终于找到了那条救命稻草，他愿意为此和同事们争辩一番。不过德里克只是不声不响地拿起这张照片，谨慎的审视着它。

“这听起来有点太理想化。”他喃喃地说，听起来有点怀疑。

“看看他的心理侧写吧，”斯泰尔斯嘟囔着，把文件夹扔给他。“猜猜看，他会不会要那个毁了他商业帝国的人好看。”

丹妮尔终于加入了他们，她越过斯泰尔斯的肩膀扫视了一圈，建议道：“我们可以派一只小队去检视格雷森，主搜索依然继续。这样如果你猜错了也没关系。”

有好几分钟，德里克什么也没说。泰尔斯试图不被他的不屑一顾激怒。这群自以为是的阿尔法永远都学不会听欧米伽的话。

“我可以去，”德里克说。“我可以负责追踪格雷森。”

唔。这有点出乎斯泰尔斯的意料。

德里克拉出一把椅子坐下来，开始研究桌上的材料。斯泰尔斯犹豫了片刻，但目前为止，这个阿尔法看起来要比他记忆里那个只有荷尔蒙有可取之处的暴力狂好得多。他甩甩头，尽力把注意力转回案件上来。

艰难的一天。

—

斯泰尔斯不耐烦地跺着脚，他正在检索罗克斯的银行流水。这时，有人把一杯咖啡放在他面前。

这是一个休息室里的杯子，斯泰尔斯还没来得及抬头，就看到德里克坐进他对面的座位上，把自己的杯子放在他杯子对面，他甚至都没看他。

所以他是去了休息室，斯泰尔斯还以为他在和沃什开会。其实他是去煮了咖啡，还给斯泰尔斯带了一杯。他攥着马克杯把手，有点不知所措。他已经快忘记被人献殷勤的感觉了——虽然他还不知道德里克是不是这个意思，但他真的急需一点咖啡因来提神。

“嘿，我的呢？”丹妮尔在长桌的另一头不满的质问道。“就因为我没穿你的衣服，我就不配喝咖啡吗？”

斯泰尔斯慌慌张张地抬起头，但德里克用一种茫然无措、无动于衷的表情把她摆平了。“你已经喝三杯了，”他小声说着。“我以为你今天的咖啡因份额已经满了。”

丹妮尔低声骂了几句脏话，这时德里克才笑出来，他转头看回他面前的文件，就好像他刚刚才理解她的意思。斯泰尔斯盯着德里克微笑的样子，笑得连话都说不出来。

“矜持点，斯泰尔斯，”丹妮尔说。“你可是联邦调查局探员。”

“难不成你有副业？”他反驳道，在德里克捕捉到他的目光之前迅速把眼神移开。

嗯，至少咖啡还不错。

—

斯泰尔斯推开公寓大门，斯科特正窝在他的沙发上打游戏，他放下自己的邮差包，躺在斯科特身边，重重的呼出一口气。斯科特塞给他一个手柄，把游戏切成了双人模式。

“你又搞到那个阿尔法的衣服了？”斯科特问道，毫不掩饰地嗅了嗅他。

斯泰尔斯呻吟了一声，把头靠在沙发上，痛苦地哀嚎着。“我和他工作了一整天，他是罗克斯案子的顾问。”

“不是吧，”斯科特倒抽了一口冷气，对斯泰尔斯突然的不幸感到既惊讶又震惊。“你身上一股——那他怎么说？操，那你怎么办了？”

“什么也没发生，”斯泰尔斯喃喃地说，回答有关德里克的一切问题都使他脸红。“倒是丹妮尔，她问我们是不是在约会，因为看起来我们在穿彼此的衣服。而德里克——他只一心扑在工作上。”

“他也是联邦调查局的人吗？”

“我也不知道，伙计，”斯泰尔斯咕哝道。“我猜他是个双面间谍之类的东西，他甚至没透露他为谁工作。”

“所以你现在穿着神秘杀手的衣服？”他问道，又嗅了一下。“够酷。”

斯泰尔斯大力推开他的脸。“别开玩笑了！我今天已经够丢脸的了。”

而斯科特完全没把他语气里的挫败放在心上，他耸耸肩。

“所以呢？快点约他出去，他闻起来还是单身。”

斯泰尔斯放下手柄。“我——我不能约他出去，”他结结巴巴地说。“你疯了吗？你凭什么认为他会对我高看一眼？”

斯科特哼了一声，显然觉得这个问题很有趣，他狡黠地看了斯泰尔斯一眼。“他任由你穿他的衣服，让你在他的气味里打滚。这还不够说明问题吗？没有哪个阿尔法会向随便什么陌生人分发自己荷尔蒙的。”

他的话的确有其可取之处，但斯泰尔斯根本就没告诉他整个故事。比如他们第二次相遇的时候，德里克正在给旧货店进货，结果他却把那一大包衣服递给了斯泰尔斯。斯泰尔斯对他气味表现出的喜爱确实很明显，但这不代表他就会回应这个可怜欧米伽的感情。要非说他们之间有什么关系，那斯泰尔斯勉强称得上是德里克的捐助对象。他很可能只是在怜悯斯泰尔斯。

反正绝对不是斯科特想的那样。

—

“天哪，我好饿，”斯泰尔斯对丹妮尔抱怨道，午餐时间已经过了好一阵，但他还没离开办公室。“我的胃已经开始吃自己了。”

“恶心死了，”她回应道，并没有从正在阅读的文件中抬起头。“那就去吃点东西啊。”

斯泰尔斯哀叫着伸展身体，起身时甚至能听到脊柱在咔咔作响。主管今天把整个6号会议室都分配给了他们，所以这儿只有他俩和那个神秘的阿尔法顾问。“几点了？”

“两点半，”丹妮尔答道，还是没抬头。“你为什么不吃午饭？我离开了足足一个小时，你甚至连屁股也没挪一下。”

他本来是打算去吃饭的，但他太入神了，时间在指间溜走的速度超过他的想象。直到那饥饿的胃袋发出的抗议强烈到他不得不把注意力从那层厚厚的卷宗里拔出来。

忽然，他注意到那位神秘顾问不知什么时候消失了。

“嘿，德里克去哪了？”

丹妮尔迷茫的抬起头：“一分钟之前他还在的，他走又不会告诉我。”

唔，斯泰尔斯重新把头埋回卷宗。他要是能知道阿尔法对自己的看法也许就没那么容易紧张了，德里克实在太难以捉摸了。

斯泰尔斯甚至不知道穿他衣服这件事是否让德里克觉得奇怪。自从服装店一别后他们就从没提起过这件事。斯泰尔斯显然没有足够的廉耻心让他自己停止穿德里克的衣服，即使这意味着他每天见到德里克时对方都会知道他全身涂满自己的荷尔蒙。

这有点太可悲，但是斯泰尔斯完全没有停止这种行为的意志力。另外德里克也没让他这么做。

他把注意力集中在第二十页的一段文字上，嘴里含着一支圆珠笔出神。一股食物的香气随着推门声扑面而来，一只大手将那个塑料袋放在桌上唯一一块没有被文书淹没的地方。

“——什么？”斯泰尔斯吃惊地抬起头。

“给，”德里克简短地说。“午饭。”

斯泰尔斯甚至都没有发出一点点质疑。他正忙着从袋子里掏出墨西哥卷饼，试着不让自己的口水分泌的太快，但不出所料的失败了。“哦，天哪，”他呻吟道。“太感谢了。”

德里克什么也没说，但当他重新就坐的时候，他的脸颊看起来比平时粉了一点。斯泰尔斯猜测他的血液里一定奔腾着慷慨和爱心。

不过此刻的斯泰尔斯并没有意识到他报答德里克的机会会出现的这么快。

时针慢慢指向六，斯泰尔斯环视了一圈办公室，认定自己已经做完了今天所有能做的事。他拎起自己的邮差包，开始向门口移动。在经过那间处理案子的会议室时好奇地探头看了一眼：德里克还在那儿整理文件，他的西装外套搭在旁边的椅背上，袖子高高卷起。

操，德里克的肱二头肌有那么强壮吗？天啊，要是能让那双健壮的胳臂环绕在自己腰间、或者将自己压在墙上，斯泰尔斯绝对——

斯泰尔斯甚至都没有意识到他正在慢慢移动直到他站在德里克面前。

“嘿，”当德里克迷茫地抬起头时，他紧张地说。“如果你要熬夜的话，也许这个可以帮上忙。晚上的空调温度不会开很高。”

斯泰尔斯从他的邮差包里拿出那件他每次熬夜都会穿的灰色卫衣递给德里克。这是一件他自己的连帽衫，但尺码足够大，他相信它可以容纳德里克那——呃，一点也不吸引他的肩膀。

不过这借口看起来似乎有点太没说服力。如果德里克已经脱下夹克、卷起袖子，他显然是冷不到哪里去。

也许这是接收德里克馈赠的内疚在作祟，斯泰尔斯只是在尽自己所能报答他，让这场服装分享形成一个闭环。而当德里克茫然地看着他时，斯泰尔斯突然意识到这个想法到底有多愚蠢，这个建议还是他主动提出的。他的大脑在德里克面前都不工作的吗？

他尴尬的伸着手，正在考虑要不要把衣服塞回包里转身跑掉。这时，德里克终于反应了过来，他接过卫衣，眉毛间出现了一道难以置信的可爱皱纹，嘴唇轻轻抿起，好像在阻止自己说什么话。斯泰尔斯感觉自己很像一个在阿尔法面前撒娇卖痴的欧米伽，所以他在德里克说出任何一句话之前就跑掉了。

他还以为这事没什么难的。

—

斯泰尔斯端着三杯咖啡、夹着一份文件、叼着两支笔走过三号会议室，令他惊讶的是德里克正站在里面不知道和谁说话。

他们这几天一直在六号会议室办公，斯泰尔斯根本没想到他会在这出现。他仔细辨认了一下，和德里克交谈的是一个隔壁部门的女贝塔探员。斯泰尔斯不知道她的名字，但只要不瞎都能看见她手里拿着的特百惠饼干盒。

天啊！她想用烘焙赢得德里克·黑尔的芳心？一秒钟后，斯泰尔斯终于意识到德里克透过玻璃注意到了他，他目不转睛的看着他，可能还有他的错愕表情。而此时，那个女探员正给他递过饼干盒，她的右手紧张拨动着垂在腮边的头发，显然是在试图和德里克调情。

“哦，操，”他听到一个熟悉的声音在他身后传来。是科瓦尔斯基，他总是把休息室里的奶晶用光，但从来想不到找袋新的补上。“胡安妮塔给这个阿尔法做了饼干。你还记得吗？昨晚安德烈几乎都要把电话号码塞进他口袋里了。”

“就连沃什也心动了，”尼尔森说，他不仅是科瓦尔斯基的搭档，他们是真正情投意合的好友。一个真正意义上的好基友。“我昨天看到她脸红了，伙计们，沃什！还有，你认识埃尔巴吉尔吗？他居然把他的椅子让给了他。你还记得他为了自己的脆弱腰椎斗争了多久吗？”

真是日了狗了，谁不想要自己的屁股底下能坐着那么个可人？但沃什声称政府只会拨款给真正需要它的探员。埃尔巴吉尔的椅子是整个楼层垂涎的对象，斯泰尔斯不敢相信他把它送给了德里克。他几乎是杀死了比赛。

科瓦尔斯基和尼尔森窃笑起来，似乎看着其他同事讨好一个常驻阿尔法是一件有趣的事。就像喜剧电影那群被爱所打动的白痴一样：眼里满是桃心，跟在德里克后面献殷勤。

操，斯泰尔斯那天也给了德里克一件他完全不需要的卫衣，那上面满是他自己的气味。这是不是证明斯泰尔斯也是他们中的一员？在德里克·黑尔面前卖乖讨巧。而到目前为止，黑尔从未对他表示过除了同事友爱外的其他任何情感。

太丢脸了。斯泰尔斯为什么要这么做？他是觉得那件旧卫衣可以和自制饼干媲美？还是认为它可以和一架有着腰部支撑的靠椅比肩？

还有多少探员为了吸引德里克的注意而给他送东西？斯泰尔斯在他那儿形象大约已经跌到谷底、再无翻身余地了。但谁会说他是在吸引德里克注意呢？他完全没有那样的打算，而且斯泰尔斯也没有像调查局里一半的探员那样感情外露。他只是在报答德里克的好意。

是德里克先送的他衣服，斯泰尔斯只是在做一点力所能及的回报。

他猛然意识到他还在盯着德里克，因为德里克的眼神已经从他的眼睛滑到了嘴边，斯泰尔斯忽地想起了咬在嘴里的两只笔，他现在的形象可称不上体面。

他的主管曾因为他一次拿太多东西而提醒过他，但他最后只掉了一壶咖啡。而且那是因为他忘记了它还在他手上。谁都有走神的时候，对不对？

要真问斯泰尔斯有什么收获，那就是德里克就是那种即使是在工作场合也会被搭讪、塞小礼物的人，而这种收获对于斯泰尔斯来说毫无作用。一点、作用、也、没有。

斯泰尔斯能感到自己的脸颊温度在急剧升高，他转过身去，小跑着离开了德里克的视线以免情况变得更难堪。他祈祷帽衫事件不会像胡安妮塔的曲奇、埃尔巴吉尔的椅子那样被人津津乐道。他不记得他在犯那个可怕错误的时候看到周围有其他人，这也许足以让他免于被归类为德里克后援会成员。

他怀疑德里克根本就没把这事放在心上，他从没跟别人说起斯泰尔斯和他衣服之间的畸形关系。除了丹妮尔，再没有别人意识到他们闻起来几乎一模一样。斯泰尔斯暗暗希望能一直保持这种状态。

他把注意力集中在自己面前的致命道路上，他得避开比他还笨拙的安妮·吉布森，她捧着一摞高度很危险的文件迎面走来。他们简短地点了点头，在危急时刻表示出短暂的团结，斯泰尔斯顺利地侧身从她旁边挤了过去。科瓦尔斯基吹着口哨表示赞许，但斯泰尔斯怀疑如果他们撞到一起他会更高兴。

唔，他有时候确实很讨厌。

斯泰尔斯走向自己的位置，试图忘记帽衫事件。这只是他展示自己良好态度的方式。他手里的其中一杯咖啡是给丹妮尔的，如果他再磨蹭一会儿她肯定会大发雷霆。另外两杯是填进他胃里的燃料，他需要编制一份罗克斯所有已知合伙人的名单，以及他认为可以胜任追踪格雷森任务的探员。

不过斯泰尔斯认为他很可能会单独行动，毕竟罗克斯是匹孤狼。

罗克斯。是的，这才是他现在需要关注的重点。

才不是德里克·黑尔，或者部门羡慕榜第一名的座椅和精心制作的饼干，更不会是连帽衫。话说回来德里克那天到底穿没穿？他不会再还给斯泰尔斯吧？

不不不，他不能被这些事扰乱心绪，罗克斯的案子还等着他呢。

—

斯泰尔斯20分钟前就喝完了自己的所有咖啡，他现在急需去趟厕所。丹妮尔站起来伸展双腿，在会议室里踱来踱去，德里克几分钟前就离开了。

他经常这么做。

不过斯泰尔斯现在没时间考虑这个问题，他的膀胱正阵痛着要求释放。

“哦，天哪，”他咕哝道。“我就不该喝第二杯。”

“其实这是你的第三杯了，”丹妮尔翻了翻眼珠，然后弯下腰去够自己的脚尖。“我很惊讶你居然还没去厕所。”

“我现在就去。”斯泰尔斯说着，一边走到门口，一边回头去看丹妮尔，她正呻吟着把胳膊举过头顶。

走神的后果就是他撞上了一堵墙。一堵活着的、能呼吸的墙，他还在发出惊讶的低吼。斯泰尔斯扭过头，他把德里克的咖啡撞翻了，他的白衬衫上现在满是污渍。

有几滴溅在斯泰尔斯手上，天哪？怎么这么烫！德里克喜欢的咖啡温度到底是多少？100度吗？

“哦，天哪，”斯泰尔斯哀叫着，眼睛惊恐地睁大，看着德里克向前躬身躲避衣服上的滚烫褐色液体，“操，真对不起。”

斯泰尔斯一把抓住德里克的衬衫，急切的摸索着纽扣，他得在衣服粘在德里克身上之前把它撕下来。对了！水！烫伤之后你应该第一时间用凉水处理患处……吧？斯泰尔斯手上的红斑正在发出阵阵刺痛，德里克的情况肯定要比他糟的多。

不过，当斯泰尔斯终于打开纽扣、把那层湿漉漉的布料从德里克身上揭开时，他看到的只有腹肌，和一条消失在他皮带扣后面的诱人沟壑。

然后才他注意到德里克毫发无伤的皮肤。这怎么可能呢？他明明浑身都是咖啡。斯泰尔斯不明白发生了什么，于是他试探地伸出一只手去摸了摸那块本该红肿发疼的部位。

“怎么回事？”他傻乎乎的说。“——怎么会这样？”

“斯蒂林斯，差不多得了，”丹妮尔喊道。“天啊，你会让我们被记过的。”

但德里克并没有想把他手推开的意思。“没事，”他说，斯泰尔斯觉得他的声线甚至比往常还要低沉。“我能处理。”

他放下茶杯，把已经被污染成一团糟的衬衫脱了下来，他身上的每一块肌肉都在斯泰尔斯的眼皮底下伸展开来，那双粗壮的臂膀、坚实的胸肌、六块整齐的腹肌——他看起来好像一尊希腊雕塑。

斯泰尔斯瞠目结舌的看着他，正常生活中谁会长成这样？

丹妮尔从椅背上抓起一件外套，扔向德里克的胸口。“给，”她说，看着德里克抓住它。“先穿斯泰尔斯的吧，他正忙着占你便宜，一时半会是想不起给你穿衣服了。”

斯泰尔斯疑惑的看向丹妮尔，顺着她的目光看向他还压在德里克小腹上的手，惊慌失措的后退了两步。

“好吧。”德里克开始探进这件卫衣外套的袖子。

斯泰尔斯的多数衣服都很宽松，这件也不例外，德里克应该应该能套进去。而且他现在真的得去厕所了。“我——呃，不好意思，我有点急事。我——我马上就回来。”

德里克的嘴角抽搐了一下，斯泰尔斯连滚带爬地逃出会议室，以防自己再将什么东西撒到他裤子上。

（其实那样也不错。

—

他从洗漱间回来的时候，德里克正坐在长桌旁翻看卷宗，斯泰尔斯的连帽衫只能将将拉到他的胸口上方一点，斯泰尔斯敢说他下面什么也没穿。

想到这一点几乎让斯泰尔斯被自己的脚绊倒。好在丹妮尔就在身边，她好心地抓住了他的手臂没让他摔个四脚朝天。“你能活到现在可真是个奇迹。”她用着最亲切的语气把这柄刀塞进斯泰尔斯胸口。

“我觉得也是。”他坐在德里克桌子对面的椅子上，打开眼前的卷宗。

他翻动自己的手掌，虽然已经用冷水处理过了，但手上的红斑仍然在传来阵痛。斯泰尔斯翻了一页文件，但他还是忍不住、再次抬起头盯着德里克看。他的目光扫过德里克的锁骨，沿着他的胸肌弧线打转，就连他胸口覆盖的那层薄薄毛发看起来都性感的不可思议。

他看起来真他妈的不错。

“你还好吗？”才刚开口，他就感到一阵尴尬和内疚。

德里克瞥了他一眼。“我很好。”

“那——那么烫的咖啡——我洒了你一身——”

德里克的眼睛连眨都没眨。“都被衬衫吸收了。”

现在该说什么？斯泰尔斯清楚地记得他洒到了德里克身上。每次出岔子都正中靶心似乎是他与生俱来的技能。他还记得自己的手落在德里克腹肌上时湿漉漉的触感，他怎么可能没被烫伤呢？

“可是——”斯泰尔斯低头看了看自己的手，上面的红斑还在刺痛着。他皱皱眉，好在情况没有变得更糟。

德里克把椅子向后推去，站起身来。斯泰尔斯甩甩手指，又翻了一页。忽然，一只出乎意料的手落在他的小臂上。

“你用冷水冲过了吗？”德里克边说边指着斯泰尔斯手上的斑痕，他手掌的温度热的惊人。

“嗯——冲过了。”

当德里克坐回座位时，斯泰尔斯皮肤上的刺痛感奇怪的消失了。呃，冷水现在才起作用吗？

斯泰尔斯试图专注于手头的任务，但他真的没法把自己的注意力从德里克身上收回来。他的眼睛对于德里克隐藏在斯泰尔斯连帽衫下的健美身材相当留恋不舍。斯泰尔斯几天前的确给过他一件自己的衣服，但直到亲眼看见他才发现穿他衣服的德里克真的很帅。

他的气味也更浓烈了一点，因为他正半裸着坐在斯泰尔斯面前。天啊，他闻起来真他妈的棒。

斯泰尔斯尽力了，他真的尽力了。他一次又一次地集中精力、阅读文件、试图做好他的工作。但德里克那因为咖啡风波而变得有点乱糟糟的头发显然只能使他的注意力再次离他而去，很明显，他从那以后就再也没照过镜子。更不用说斯泰尔斯透过自己连帽衫看到的他胸口的凸起。

当德里克心不在焉地伸手去抓他赤裸的胸部时，斯泰尔斯终于达到了极限。他猛地起身，大步走向证据板前的丹妮尔。“我先走了，”他沮丧地说。“我完全集中不了注意力。”

丹妮尔斜眼瞅了他一眼。“你说什么？”

“我完全集中不了注意力。”他重复了一遍。“他半裸坐在那里的样子太让我分心了。”

丹妮尔扬起眉毛，德里克在房间的另一头清了清嗓子，好像被什么东西噎住了。但他是不可能听到这个的，斯泰尔斯特意压低了声音——本着保密的精神。这肯定是对卷宗上什么事情的反应。

“好吧，”她说。“但如果沃什问起的话，我可不要对她说这个借口。”

“我来处理。”

斯泰尔斯愿意承受这个风险。他只比平时早走了几个小时。沃什会理解这个出于个人原因的逃班。德里克肯定是那种会成为你个人原因的那种人。

反正斯泰尔斯在这种情况下是没法工作。

—

显然关于格雷森犯罪的证据即将浮出水面，丹妮尔已经拍到了他在阿灵顿自动取款机取钱的照片。

“这是去干什么？”艾德琳娜·沃什问道。她终于肯屈尊来到会议室视察他们的进展，德里克正准备赶在罗克斯杀死格雷森之前将他捉拿归案。

斯泰尔斯和丹妮尔在房间的另一边努力准备结案报告。

“我要去找格雷森，他是罗克斯的同伙之一。”德里克在门口停了下来说道。“他们有账要算。”

她慢慢皱起眉头。“这听起来像在冒不必要的险。你为什么不跟其他探员一起进行主搜索呢？”

斯泰尔斯转过头去掩饰自己的不适，去找格雷森是他的主意。如果失败了，他不仅会面临审查，而且德里克很有可能也会陷入麻烦——不管他在哪个组织工作。

“我觉得这条情报很有说服力。”德里克耸了耸肩。

斯泰尔斯面红耳赤的张开嘴，又面红耳赤的闭上。

暂时保持与他们的距离可能是件好事。他不想让他的上司在他身上嗅到德里克的味道从而脑补出什么办公室恋情。虽然在技术上来说这根本不可能。

沃什考虑了一小会儿。“好的。去吧，黑尔。我会派其他外勤探员关注罗克斯"

德里克点点头，大步走出会议室，带着那种一往无前的气势。斯泰尔斯小小的松了口气，即使他的味道还环绕在自己的鼻尖。

沃什饶有兴趣地看了他们一眼。“合作进展如何？”

丹妮尔皱起眉，“他到底是哪个部门的？他甚至都没做过正经自我介绍。”

“这是机密，”沃什说道。“咱们表现得都还好吧？”

斯泰尔斯忽然想起他今天穿的长衬衫还是德里克的，还有他睡觉时穿的紫色紧身衣。更不用说德里克一早上向他投来的无数眼刀。是因为那件连帽衫吗？还是因为他发现斯泰尔斯依然好意思穿自己的衣服？

“当然。”他心虚的回答道。

—

德里克最终在当天下午回到了会议室，他捉到了罗克斯和格雷森。探员们吵闹着在他身边要求细节，而斯泰尔斯正在尽力让自己不感到被鹊巢鸠占——如果不是他的情报，德里克永远也找不到正确的方向。

还有丹妮尔，她帮德里克确定了格雷森的行踪。而顾问再次攫走了他们的所有工作成果。

斯泰尔斯不应该对这个只是稍微有点特别的阿尔法忽然变成混蛋的事实感到惊讶，但这的确使他对德里克那点微小迷恋变得更难以接受了。闻起来这么棒的人不应该是混蛋的，这不像话。

你不也能怪斯泰尔斯在偷听，尤其是在离他办公桌这么近的地方。

“你怎么抓到他的？”科瓦尔斯基问道，他的声音听起来很激动。

天啊，斯泰尔斯还以为他对德里克没兴趣呢。说到底他根本没那么好。事实上，如果他们能忽略掉他英俊的脸和那身健壮的肌肉，他其实是个相当粗鲁、情绪化的人。而且对跨部门合作完全不感兴趣——虽然他还是不知道德里克到底属于哪个部门。

德里克耸耸肩，好像这没什么大不了的。“我先找到了格雷森，把他关了起来，然后用他衣服上的气味引诱罗克斯进来。”

嗯，这招其实很聪明。斯泰尔斯不知道他是应该惊讶德里克想到了这件事，还是应该惊讶自己的点子终于奏效了一次。斯泰尔斯真心希望他的灵感不是来自于某人偷偷嗅闻他的经历，或者那包躺在斯泰尔斯床上的衣服。

当问题的走向开始偏离正轨——比如德里克今晚会不会出去庆祝、他多久去一次健身房、他是否单身时，斯泰尔斯决定起身离开。他还为自己找了个借口——在打完这份报告之前先去休息室冲点咖啡，顺便将每次结案都会喧嚣个不停的幼稚同事置之脑后。他不想再看那群探员们为了吸引德里克·黑尔的注意力使尽全身解数，不知怎的，他们卖力的样子有点让斯泰尔斯心烦。

好吧，他确实很有魅力，也很擅长探案，还给了一个忙于工作没时间外出猎艳的欧米伽足够的气味抚慰。但他真的没那么特别，他可能连胡安妮塔的自制饼干都不配吃。

顺便一提，斯泰尔斯在茶水间闲聊时得知，他把那盒饼干分给了一楼的欧米伽接待员——他正因为处于没认出来访的政府官员而被保镖训斥的悲伤中。

他们的言辞肯定很犀利，斯泰尔斯听说他哭得很惨。很明显，这个可怜的接待只是因为没给官员展现出正确的社交礼仪就被狠狠斥骂了一顿。斯泰尔斯也会和他分享饼干，但他同时也觉得德里克这个行为有点打击胡安妮塔的积极性。

哭泣欧米伽之阿尔法救援者在发生的五分钟内就传遍了整层楼，胡安妮塔不可能还没听说这件事。这类消息在办公室里传播得很快，斯泰尔斯敢说这会比案件进展还让人心潮澎湃。

斯泰尔斯没法相信的主要是，他的同事们居然会围着这个他们甚至不知道来自哪个部门的阿尔法打转，更不用说他还是个会和别人分享爱心饼干的人。

唔，这么一看他还挺浑的。

斯泰尔斯现在只想了解他在为谁工作，即使德里克·黑尔根本没打算与任何人分享这一信息。他大概已经在收拾东西了，案子结束了，FBI顾问的角色扮演也结束了。斯泰尔斯可能再也不会知道他是何方神圣了。

这就是那种会让他夜不能寐的未解之谜。

斯泰尔斯走进休息室，他正哼着《最后的倒计时》——又一首让人心烦意乱的歌曲，他一边哼唱一边摇着头。

他滑到冰箱门前，抽了盒牛奶出来。这首歌也是他在那个咖啡馆播放列表里的收获之一，就在今早上班路上。如果这是喝到好咖啡的代价，他该认真考虑一下这交易是否划算了。

“你还穿着我的衣服。”当斯泰尔斯把牛奶倒进自己杯子里时，德里克在他耳边低声说道。

斯泰尔斯惊慌失措的转过身去，眼睁睁看着手里的牛奶盒滑落下去。德里克试图补救，但斯泰尔斯及时抓住了它——一滴都没洒出来。他小小嘘了口气。

他不敢相信他居然没发现德里克正在接近他，斯泰尔斯甚至都没听到他进来。他抬起头，有什么奇怪的东西在他们之间闪烁个不停，德里克退了两步，拉出一个勉强达到社交距离的长度。这才对嘛，斯泰尔斯还是教会了他什么东西的。

“这很奇怪吗？”他不假思索地脱口而出。

斯科特已经就这个问题和他进行过很多次友好的谈话了。斯泰尔斯承认他和德里克衣服之间的风流韵事的确有点夸张但他就是情难自矜，这根本说不通。德里克看了他一眼，好像并不满足于此。也许这个答案从一开始就不是那么回事，不过转移话题就容易多了。

“嘿，恭喜你抓到罗克斯了，”他说道，回过头去搅拌咖啡，努力保持自己的声音平稳，尽量表现得若无其事。“还有格雷森。”

“是你提供的情报，”德里克平静地说。“我只是听取了你的建议。”

斯泰尔斯无法忽视得到德里克认同给他带来的小小兴奋感，德里克走到冰箱前去拿水，而他站在原地平复心情。

这真奇怪。斯泰尔斯的注意力对于德里克的存在从来没松懈过，但他只是转身拿了个糖包，德里克就再次神不知鬼不觉地回到了他的身边。

他搅拌着手里的咖啡，忽然德里克就出现在他身边。斯泰尔斯一直觉得他们的共事还算太平，但那是因为他们一直处于长桌的两端，而斯泰尔斯习惯的是穿着德里克衣服时的半褪色气味。

他们的距离从没这么近过——自从在慈善商店德里克把他顶到墙上后就没有了。

斯泰尔斯完全不知道是什么在驱使着自己，他猛地抓住德里克衬衫的前襟，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。他急切地呼吸着德里克的气味，磨蹭着寻找着那个荷尔蒙的源头。他喘着粗气，满脸通红地伏在德里克的怀里，直到他意识到把脸贴在一个陌生阿尔法的脖子上磨蹭好像不怎么雅观，斯泰尔斯战战兢兢地抬起头来。

他正伏在德里克怀里嗅闻他。

斯泰尔斯惊恐的挣脱了，他的手还攥着德里克衬衫的一角，他的双颊烫得厉害。

“哦，天哪，”他惊慌失措地调整着呼吸，他几乎要爬到德里克身上去了。“我很抱歉。我甚至——操——”

他终于发现了自己还紧紧地攥着德里克衬衫的手，斯泰尔斯急忙后退了两步，将双手撤回了身侧。看着德里克的脸上那难以理解的表情，这可能是斯泰尔斯这辈子最为自己尴尬的时刻了。他有一次甚至把一整盒避孕套掉到修女面前。

但仔细想想这肯定要比那次严重得多，他突然变成了那种在公众场合嗅闻陌生人气味的变态。到底什么人才会做这种事？斯泰尔斯认为只有那些大言不惭地认为世界上所有欧米伽的情热都值得被自己分一杯羹的混蛋阿尔法才会做出这种事。

斯泰尔斯现在就是那些混蛋阿尔法之一了，他感觉自己滑稽的可笑。

他总是瞧不起那些不能控制自己本能的人，失控这种想法在他看来荒唐的不可思议。风水轮流转，他现在是那个变态了。斯泰尔斯亲眼见证了自己高塔的倒塌。

“哦，天哪，”他的脸颊烫得几乎要融化了，即使不用照镜子斯泰尔斯也知道他的脸肯定红的吓人。“我很抱歉。我——”

德里克慢慢地把手放在他的脖颈上，就是斯泰尔斯刚刚磨蹭的位置。安保部门怎么还没来逮捕他？斯泰尔斯等待着警笛和骚乱声的来临，但他什么也没等到。不过在他的脑海里，此刻已经警笛大作。

“你道过歉了，”德里克终于回应道，他的声音听起来有点奇怪。“这是第二次了。”

“是的，”他点点头，又后退了几步，直到自己站在房间的另一边。“因为我真的很抱歉。你可以向人事举报我。妈的，真不敢相信我居然那么做了。真他妈的——那真是——我真的很抱歉，伙计。对不起。”

德里克咽了口唾沫，什么也没说，只是僵硬地站在那里，斯泰尔斯越来越觉得自己是个变态。

他可能没像上个月被解雇的临时工那样，在休息室里就把老二从裤子里掏出来兜风，但德里克不可能没注意到他裤子上的小帐篷。他情动的时刻也太不合时宜了。

“没关系，”德里克终于说道，眼神刻意避开斯泰尔斯的下身。“你一直穿着我的衣服，这让你的信息素变得……有点紊乱。”

但他裤子里的那玩意不太可能是紊乱的产物，他还以为他们两人对刚刚发生的事有相同的看法，德里克是什么意思？

“我差点就爬到你身上了。”斯泰尔斯沮丧地说，有点惊讶于德里克冷静的态度。

他耸了耸肩。“你只是嗅闻了一下我的气味，”听起来他好像觉得这没什么大不了的。

怎么回事？德里克怎么一点都不生气呢？斯泰尔斯觉得他大脑里理智的那部分正沿着某条他没来得及发现的缝隙飞出天窗。“只是嗅闻你的气味？”他重复道。“我几乎——”

——我几乎都要标记你了，斯泰尔斯忽然意识到了他要说的话，他的嘴突然闭上了。

操操操操操。仅仅因为这个阿尔法闻起来很棒斯泰尔斯就打算咬他的交配腺吗？难不成斯泰尔斯真的被他的气味把脑子熏坏了？

不对，肯定是什么东西出了岔子，斯泰尔斯之前从没失控过。是他的抑制剂失效了吗。天啊，斯泰尔斯的情热要来了吗？

“之前我把我的衣服给了你，”德里克带着一种意想不到的急切说：“我真的想把它们送给你，我认为你可能——”

“我得走了，”斯泰尔斯悲痛地说，他多待得的每一分钟都有可能增大他被解雇的风险。“我——抱歉。”

他放弃了那杯来之不易的咖啡，快步走出茶水间。值得庆幸的是这儿没有能拍下他短暂精神错乱的摄像头。他巧妙地调整了一下姿势，让自己的勃起隐藏在裤子褶皱里，并努力让自己不对这尴尬又滑稽的情景狂笑出声。

谁会在公共场合跳到一个甚至都谈不上是朋友的人身上？不会是斯泰尔斯吧？他昨天还不是这样的人——命运女神终于厌倦了一次又一次的替他打扫烂摊子了吗？也许那件紫色上衣除了美好的气味外真的一无是处。因为它，他开始更换慈善商店的价标、把陌生人的衣服拎回家、跳到FBI顾问的身上猛闻。他怀疑自己的大脑被这件上衣搞短路了。

好吧，也许这也不是毫无规律。斯泰尔斯显然对这个阿尔法有着某种奇怪的情节。如果他没有情热——他至少有80%的把握——那他可能会需要看医生。他不想要这种事再发生了，想象一下如果办公室里的其他人知道了会怎么样。

斯泰尔斯宁愿和那个被解雇的变态交流下心得。

他跑向沃什的办公室，在经过其他探员的办公桌时不得不放慢步伐以不引起怀疑。她正在打电话，正在说结束语的时候时候斯泰尔斯敲了敲门，慢慢走近她的办公桌。

他声称自己必须要请天病假，斯泰尔斯猜测他的脸色一定很有说服力，因为沃什甚至都没问他是什么病。于是他立刻回到办公桌前抓起他的邮差包，然后几乎是跑出了大楼。

斯泰尔斯没有任何情热来临的常见症状，这意味着什么吗？通常情况下，他的情热来得总是又快又猛烈。唔，看来还蛮符合他现在的状态。而穿德里克的衣服对他的情热准备工作毫无助益，他应该把这件连帽衫脱下来，并且停止穿德里克的衬衫和裤子睡觉。它们只会让他的情热变得更难过。

斯泰尔斯终于迈进了自己的公寓大门，他叹了口气，把邮差包扔在柜子上，踢掉鞋子。然后径直走向冰箱，在喝了1/4罐的牛奶后瘫倒在沙发上，开始回顾这整件事。

如果德里克决定告诉所有人斯泰尔斯在休息室猥亵他了呢？斯泰尔斯肯定会陷入大麻烦的，他甚至可能会因此丢掉工作。不管他们之间是不是有什么不可言表的衣服捐赠协议，他今天在茶水间的表现绝对称不上合法。

但现在看来什么补救措施都显得有点无力。

天哪，这些谣言可能已经在办公室里流传开了。斯泰尔斯再也没脸出现在那里了。也许他应该像罗克斯计划的那样在德里克抓到他之前离开这个国家。

也门听起来还不错，至少他已经了解到那儿和美国之间没有引渡条款。

—

斯泰尔斯没有一点做饭的心情，他用微波炉打了两分钟面条当晚餐，然后抱着碗在电视机前昏昏欲睡。

“咚咚。”有人敲门，他一下子警觉起来。

斯泰尔斯完全不愿去应门。这可能是来给他贴粉纸片的沃什；或者斯科特来看看他为什么没回自己的短信。但这些事又不是什么只要强烈否认就会消失的类型。他怀疑沃什真的会亲自来宣布这一消息，他应该会先接到一个电话，或者一封饱含不满的邮件。

他不安地打开门，德里克？斯泰尔斯完全没想到站在他家门口的人会是德里克，阿尔法笨拙地捧着一叠床单。他来这里做什么？他应该再次请求他的原谅吗？

到底怎么回事？

“嘿，”德里克有点不确定地说，他是怎么知道斯泰尔斯住在哪里的？“我——我给你拿了这些。”

他把床单递到斯泰尔斯够得着的地方，让他能闻到上面的味道、推测出它们是从谁的床上扯下来的。斯泰尔斯欣喜若狂地把那堆叠好的东西扣在脸上，心满意足地深吸了一口气。

然后他才看到德里克的表情。他的眼睛一瞬也不瞬的看着斯泰尔斯的动作，唇瓣愣愣的张开。斯泰尔斯猛地想起他从没告诉过德里克他家的地址，他甚至没和他打过招呼就站在他家门口，拿着一摞闻起来棒的出奇的床单。

这确实有点诡异。

“你怎么找到这儿来的？”他问道，恋恋不舍把床单从脸上拿开，紧紧抱在胸前。“你——你是来嘲讽我的吗？”

“不，”德里克迅速回复道，尴尬地磨蹭了一下自己的胡茬。“这是你在办公室留的地址。我——我想你可能会喜欢——”

斯泰尔斯真希望他能把床单扔到德里克脸上然后砰的一声把门关上。但他做不到，他只能像个真正的成年人那样认真地辩驳起问题。

“是的，好吧，你说得对。我就是喜欢你的味道，行吗？我承认，我就是喜欢穿你的衣服，而且你走后我肯定会裹着这些床单滚来滚去。随便你去告诉办公室哪些人，我一点也不在乎，反正你也要走了。”

“我是单身，”一句意想不到的话被德里克脱口而出，他向后畏缩了一下，好像不敢相信自己真的说了这句话。“我是说，我想和你约会。”

斯泰尔斯低头看了看手中的床单，然后慢慢抬头去看德里克的脸。他的表情很严肃，他是认真的。这他妈的怎么回事？

“嗯？”斯泰尔斯惊讶的发问，侧身让德里克走进大门。

“我想——我和你之间，”他说道。“我发现你穿着我的上衣——我以为你对我感兴趣，但我给你留下了非常糟糕的第一印象，我还以为我们没可能了。结果我在FBI又遇见了你，你还穿着我给你的那些衣服，你闻起来几乎和我一样，我——”

“我愿意和你约会，”斯泰尔斯打断了他，几乎不敢相信这是真实发生的事。“我是说，操，你是认真的吗？”

德里克点点头。

“那胡安妮塔怎么办？或者那个前台的欧米伽？安德烈？还有——”

“这都是谁？”德里克迷惑地说。

斯泰尔斯几乎要欢呼起来，但这趣味也太低级了。“办公室的那群探员。送你饼干那个！还有那把椅子！那些围着你献殷勤的人。”

“哦，”德里克说道，他的脸皱了起来。“我不知道他们是这个意思，我还以为他们是在表示友好。”

他是怎么错过所有这些暗示的？“我们一直以为埃尔巴吉尔死也不会放弃他的椅子，伙计，”斯泰尔斯觉得有必要阐述一下它的地位。“那可是FBI宝贵的财产。”

“行——吧，”他点点头，微笑了一下。“所以……当你把帽衫给我的时候，也是……？”

“不是，”斯泰尔斯快速回答，突然对德里克身后的墙面很感兴趣。“我肯定只是在表现友好。这是友好的互助，记得吗？你先把衣服给我的。”

斯泰尔斯不知道他为什么要用手指指着德里克的胸膛表示指责，但他已经这么做了。他应该感到抱歉。这都是他的错，他闻起来太棒了，令斯泰尔斯产生了一种病态的欲望：为了再闻到德里克的荷尔蒙，他让自己陷入相当难堪的境地。德里克应该为此感到内疚，不过他看起来一点都不抱歉。至少从斯泰尔斯的角度来看，他一点负罪感都没表现出来。

他怎么敢这么冷静？斯泰尔斯几乎用他的衣服做了个窝，而里面满满都是德里克的气味。而他就这么冷静地接受了这一切吗？德里克抬起头，露出一个小小的微笑，嘴角翘起，表现出一副令人心碎的动人模样，斯泰尔斯立刻一点气也生不起来了。

“我认为我们——很般配，”德里克说道，再次直视他的眼睛。“我们混合在一起的气味闻起来真的很协调。你没必要担心在休息室撞到我的事——自从我那次把你推到衣架上以来，我一直在把持自己不这么做。”

斯泰尔斯半信半疑的看着他。谁会把陌生人推进旧货店的冬季衣架呢？他甚至不敢相信这事真的发生过。但斯泰尔斯还是走近他，把手按在德里克胸前。“你的确给人留下了糟糕的第一印象，”他对这点表示了赞同。“但我也好不到哪去，何况你做出的弥补已经够多了。”

“那太好了。”德里克满意地点点头，顺理成章的俯身吻住他。

斯泰尔斯松开手任由床单掉落，双手埋进德里克的头发里，用脚顶上前门。“但是，”他惊喘着，勉强抽开一点身。“你还不了解我。”

德里克伏在他的颈窝，深吸了一口气。“我喜欢你的坚持不懈。你不会让任何人阻止你得到想要的东西，你还很聪明。你——他妈的——太吸引人了——”

“好吧，”他勉强同意，搂住德里克的后背把他拉得更近。“所以你还算不上一无所知。”

他们跌跌撞撞地走向卧室，当他们撞到门框时，德里克后退了几步。“我们不需要直奔主题的。”听起来他像是在证明什么，但他在斯泰尔斯腰间点起欲火的左手明显不认可这个说法。

斯泰尔斯被德里克握在腰间的热度激的浑身颤抖。“如果你想慢慢来，那我们就慢慢来，”不过他立刻接到，“不过我们在床上也能了解对方。”

德里克用他眼底燃烧的欲火作为回应，他把斯泰尔斯整个抱起来，双手紧紧掐在他的屁股上。任由斯泰尔斯将他的腿缠绕在自己腰间，维持这个姿势走向他的床。

“我就把这当成同意了。”斯泰尔斯点点头。

德里克把斯泰尔斯扔在床上，发出一声低沉的咆哮，他闻到了房间里他们气味相融合的味道。“你把我的衣服拿到你床上了？”

“是啊，”斯泰尔斯承认到，他正扭动着脱自己的裤子，“我也不知道我为什么一直坚持说这不奇怪。”

“这是一种好的奇怪。”德里克笑着纠正了他，他轻轻咬住斯泰尔斯的下巴，欣赏着他在被自己拥住时发出的战栗。

斯泰尔斯伸展自己的身体，让德里克帮他脱下衬衫，然后他们开始对付德里克的纽扣——这才是团队合作。德里克踢掉脚上的鞋子，斯泰尔斯正在大脑里勾画出一条脱光衣服的最快方式。他已经完全忘记自己请假的本意是远离德里克了。

他绝对不能错过这个和德里克·黑尔上床的机会。绝 对 不 能。他才不会质疑命运是通过什么样的转折才得以让他被德里克压在身下，对他来说，结果才是最重要的。

唔，当然会这样了。

于是他爬上德里克坚实的腹肌，扭动着臀部直到他坐上德里克的大腿。他们对视了几秒钟，直到德里克把他向下推了一点，开始解自己的腰带，而斯泰尔斯已经感到了自己的腿间传来的鲜明湿意。

斯泰尔斯不认为他需要对德里克展示自己下身的泥泞，他很确定德里克已经闻到了。那双紧握住他胯骨的大手更加坚定了他的信心。

“斯泰尔斯，”德里克咕哝道，听起来很激动，斯泰尔斯有点不知道该怎么办。“脱衣服。”

他那明显克制过的语气让斯泰尔斯有点不满。他对着德里克的勃起蹭了蹭自己的下身，试图找回一点主动权。

“让我——”

德里克的眼睛里闪过一道狂野的光芒，他瞬间将斯泰尔斯压倒在身下，让他仰面躺在床垫上，伸手将他的双腿分开。

“操。”斯泰尔斯说，努力保持自己的声音平稳。

他重重地咽下喉咙的肿块，在德里克的示意下抬起屁股，满意的看着他抓住腰带的边缘把自己的裤子扯下来，连它纠结在他膝盖处时都没打算帮忙。

斯泰尔斯看着德里克解开裤子的拉链，甚至没准备脱下上衣，他只打算用最快的速度和斯泰尔斯上床。他爬到床头，从抽屉里翻出一个避孕套丢向德里克的胸部，目瞪口呆地看着它被德里克的胸肌弹开了。

他强壮的有点让人难以置信。相比之下，斯泰尔斯就像根小树枝。但当德里克撕开锡箔，迅速地把避孕套卷到他那粗壮的阴茎上时，斯泰尔斯又暗自感谢起自己这具能得到德里克垂青的躯体。

他磨蹭到德里克身边，看着他将一只手放在自己的胸口。“什么？”德里克发问，他的另一只手还握在自己下身上。“你不想——”

“快点和你滚成一团？”斯泰尔斯看着德里克的表情，有点被逗乐了。“当然，你到底要不要操我？”

德里克震惊地向后仰了仰身子，但斯泰尔斯能闻到他的兴奋。他翻过身去抬起屁股，完全不顾缠在膝盖的内裤是多么不适。他知道自己的表现称得上淫荡。如果德里克没有及时接管一切，他甚至可能会给自己一点时间用来反思。

斯泰尔斯还没来得及调整重心，德里克就发动了攻势。他的拇指在穴口试探性的滑动了几下，紧接着一根更粗壮更火热的东西就接替了它的位置。

“我的天啊，”他呻吟着，双手紧紧攥住床单，把自己的脸深深埋进枕头，身体努力迎合着身后阿尔法的动作。德里克不断地俯冲，每一次深入都达到一个难以置信的深度。

斯泰尔斯张着嘴，发出无声的呻吟，他的情液沿着德里克和他交融的缝隙流淌下来，他能感到阿尔法在用自己火热的下身和一往无前的气概将自己填满。

操，他太大了。比斯泰尔斯刚才瞄到的还要大，在他哀叫着乞求他之前就击中了斯泰尔斯的所有敏感点。德里克紧紧抓着他的臀瓣，大力抽插着他的密道，每次进攻都在他的前列腺上狠狠摩擦。

德里克几乎要把他操进床垫里去了。斯泰尔斯的激情完全被点燃了，他浑身都湿漉漉的，激动的无以复加，几乎是立刻就高潮了。

“别拔出来，”他发出哀求，德里克正因为他突然的收紧而放慢动作。“妈的，继续，继续。”

“你太湿了，”德里克粗喘着说，他的手指在斯泰尔斯的穴口滑动，听起来充满了敬畏。粗糙的手指摩擦着那块敏感的肌肤，阴茎深深埋在斯泰尔斯的屁股里。“我之前从没见过——你通常——？”

“不是。”斯泰尔斯呻吟着回应，他的下身正被这强烈的刺激再次唤醒。

他不记得他曾经在性爱中这么动情过，而知道了这件事的德里克似乎有点沾沾自喜，斯泰尔斯有点庆幸德里克看不到他飞红的脸颊。好景不长，德里克推推他的臀部，双手滑到他的身下，成功把斯泰尔斯翻了个面，德里克的阴茎正在他体内搏动着发出渴求。

“想看你的脸。”德里克解释道，然后找回了他的节奏。他看着斯泰尔斯挣扎着寻找手边一切能抓住的东西，表情因快感而扭曲。

这个姿势也不错。德里克注视着他的表情，观察着他的每一个反应，斯泰尔斯把头往后仰去，露出了他的喉咙，德里克忽然就失去了节奏，滑落了出去。

斯泰尔斯爬起身来，把德里克摁倒在床上，爬到他身上，扶着他的阴茎进入自己的后穴。

“好多了，”他呻吟着调整姿势，寻找那个能让自己重攀高峰的姿势。“哦，天哪，你太棒了。”

德里克咕哝着表示同意，他屏住呼吸，全神贯注地向上挺身。当德里克终于开始成结时，斯泰尔斯不由自主地张大了嘴，“求你，”他哀叫着，“就是这样，我——”

德里克的阴茎更硬了，他的结狠狠挤压着斯泰尔斯的敏感点，让他发出又痛又爽的哀嚎，将他们紧紧锁在一起。

“操。”他俯在德里克的胸前抽泣，挣扎着攥住德里克的头发，让他的咽喉完全展现在自己面前。

德里克的结还在施力，斯泰尔斯伏在他的颈窝呜咽，不由自主地张开了嘴。

“斯泰尔斯，”德里克突然厉声说道，斯泰尔斯突然意识到自己的牙齿正抵在他的结合腺上，他正要咬下去。

斯泰尔斯骂了自己一句，有点不满地向后推去。当他看到德里克的牙齿也伸出来的时候，不满转变成了惊讶：那看起来不像牙齿。

它们尖尖的。

“什么？”斯泰尔斯一时找不到合适的词来形容德里克的异常现象。

“那么，”心跳缓过一拍后，他尽量装作漫不经心地问道，“你为哪个组织工作？”

德里克看上去放松了一些，他发现斯泰尔斯似乎并不害怕这个。那些尖牙渐渐退去，他起身给了斯泰尔斯一个轻吻。“我隶属于FBI的一个分支，一支精锐部队。”

斯泰尔斯盯着他，大脑里的齿轮飞速转动。“你不只是阿尔法，对吗？”他信心满满地说。

他记得他们第一次见面时，德里克的眼睛变过颜色。而他每次进出会议室都能完全不引起任何人的注意。他不可能只是个阿尔法，他还有另一重身份。

德里克点了点头，犹豫了一下。“我是个狼人。”

天啊，斯泰尔斯知道狼人的存在。如果有阿尔法、贝塔和欧米伽，那狼人的存在也就没那么稀罕了。这蛮说得通。为FBI工作的好处之一就是他见过不少常人想都没想过的事。狼人是对德里克所有那些异常反应唯一合适的解释。

“真他妈的性感。”他低吼着，试着在德里克的阴茎上起伏，因为德里克已经停止了动作，而斯泰尔斯显然离满足还差得远呢。

他们调整呼吸，重新找回那个完美节奏，仿佛从未被打断过。结在他体内的感觉相当神奇，斯泰尔斯甚至想把它用自己的肉壁磨碎，直到他的第二次高潮来临。

“你想和我结合，”德里克说道，“我希望——我希望你这样做。他妈的，斯泰尔斯。我认为我们已经可以这么做了。”

所有的碎片都拼到了一起。难怪斯泰尔斯从一开始就对德里克如此痴迷，自从他把那件紫色上衣带回家后他就一直穿着这家伙的衣服睡觉，即使这会导致德里克将他逼进一堆毛皮大衣。

“哦，操，”斯泰尔斯叹了口气，尽力把德里克和他的结吞了更深了一点。“你所有的衣服都属于我了。”

德里克发出了一声意想不到的轻柔笑声。“好的，”他承诺道，试图进的再深一点。“我的一切都属于你。”

当斯泰尔斯终于再次射出来时，他俯下身去给了德里克一个吻，他长长的叹了一口气，满足地伏在德里克肩膀上。德里克显然还没满足，他的结在那层塑料薄膜里轻轻跳动，斯泰尔斯尽力抬起他那因高潮而敏感的过分的身体迎合他。德里克粗喘着进行最后的深入，在斯泰尔斯的耳边发出低沉悠长的咆哮。

斯泰尔斯倒在他身上，德里克的结还没完全消下去，但他太累了，根本没空担心这个。德里克似乎并不介意，他小心翼翼地抚摸着斯泰尔斯的脊背，伏在他身上四处探查。斯泰尔斯疲倦的呻吟了一声，完全无力提出抗议。

事实证明，德里克·黑尔不仅闻起来超级棒，他还是个拥抱狂魔。他轻而易举地用一只手圈住斯泰尔斯的肩膀，将他搂得紧紧的。斯泰尔斯不太习惯被床伴黏着，但德里克的肌肉真的很让他分心，于是他将鼻尖探进德里克的颈窝贪婪的深吸了一口。

和他结合的欲望如此强烈，斯泰尔斯不太确定他还能坚持多久。尤其是在德里克说过那样的话之后。

“如果你愿意的话，”当他们终于安顿下来之后，斯泰尔斯大胆地说。“我的情热在大约……嗯，两周后。如果你留下来的话，它可能会来的更快。”

“我会留下来的，”德里克承诺道，没有一丝不确定的迹象。“我会帮你处理你的情热，如果你愿意的话，我可以永远留在这。”

谁能想到这是因为斯泰尔斯某天下班后从旧货店偷了一件紫色上衣造成的呢？

斯泰尔斯肯定没有。

但他一点也不后悔。

“相信我，我一直在。”

—

当他第一次来到德里克的公寓时，斯泰尔斯惊喜的发现他给德里克的连帽衫正压在他的枕头下面。如果不是他坚持要在德里克的公寓处理情热，斯泰尔斯不认为德里克会主动告诉他这回事。

“啊哈！我早告诉过你这一点不奇怪。”他坐在床上幸灾乐祸地说，他已经脱光了上衣，唇瓣因接吻而高高肿起。几秒钟前他伸展手臂时，手指刮到了衣服的边缘。斯泰尔斯扭动着把那层布料从枕头下拽了出来。然后兴奋地发现他并不是唯一一个对别人衣服有着奇怪癖好的人。

“你也喜欢我的气味。”

当德里克跪在床边脱下自己的衣服时，他的脸红得令人吃惊。

“我们已经是准伴侣了，斯泰尔斯，”他喃喃地说，尽量保存自己仅存不多的尊严，斯泰尔斯暗自把这个表情认定是德里克所有表情里最可爱的那个。“你试图绑定我六次了，而且我们——”

“好啦！”他打断德里克，翻了个白眼。“你也不想想我们那时在干嘛，你不是想让我在床上还保持理智吧？而且我每次都克制住了自己！”

德里克笑得更开心了，他帮斯泰尔斯扯下裤子。“但我多少还是有点失望，”他听起来可一点也不失望。“我一直在告诉你，我早就希望你这么做了。”

“那是因为我想把这件事做好，”斯泰尔斯争辩道，他才刚从自己的裤子里挣脱出来就去拽德里克的衬衫。“这是我计划中相当重要的一部分，德里克。我得先和你大打浪漫牌，然后才会让我们的关系走到最后一步。相信我，我的计划真的超级无敌浪漫，绝对会让你大开眼界。”

德里克故意慢慢解开他衬衫的最后几个纽扣。心满意足地看着斯泰尔斯嘴巴张张合合的蠢样，他的眼睛直勾勾的盯着德里克的胸肌。

“感谢上帝给我这个机会得以一亲德里克芳泽。”斯泰尔斯虔诚地看着天花板。

德里克翻了翻眼珠，把斯泰尔斯推倒在床上，任由他的手在自己身上来回摩挲。“我觉得我应该替你感到尴尬。”

“那真是太感谢了，”斯泰尔斯用讽刺的语气回应他，伸出胳膊去搂德里克的脖子，试图再偷一个吻。任由德里克的手一直向下，与他的腰带纠缠在一起。

斯泰尔斯欣喜地交出了主动权，德里克又不会逃跑。

何况不穿衣服又没有什么坏处。


End file.
